


I really do

by PatriciaKCN



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaKCN/pseuds/PatriciaKCN
Summary: 12岁年龄差，双性，玩具Play，情趣内衣，上篇无dirty talk一句话概括：趁合租室友不在家的时候偷偷穿上兔女郎情趣内衣溜进对方房间自慰是种什么体验
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 18





	I really do

文/帆迟

Thor今天告诉他一个月之后就会搬出去住。

房东又不是他，和自己打声招呼干什么？Loki点了点头表示自己知道了，拎着浴袍走进卫生间准备洗澡，毫无情绪波动可言。

这让Thor感到挫败，不过就像他不知道那是心里别扭的Loki装出来毫不在意，他提起公文包转身向外走，等Loki走进淋浴间后就听到大门关上的巨响。

铁门有些年头了，不用力摔都没法关上。

真是个怪人。

Loki对着蓬头发了会呆，将衣服脱去打开了水龙头。

他最喜欢的淋浴时间在下午。

淋浴间有一扇狭小的窗户，若阳光正好，透过水雾可以看到明媚耀眼的光束。落下的水珠成了晶莹剔透的钻石，折射出绚烂光芒和迸溅在身体上跳跃出的弧度让他有种这间浴室不是那么简陋的错觉。

其实就是丁达尔效应。

但是Loki觉得用这个名词来描绘场景和氛围的话，所有朦胧之下的美感都被抹杀得干干净净，只剩下严谨和刻板。

他不讨厌严谨，只是不喜欢在这种时候严谨。

潮热水汽升腾在他的皮肤上留下一片红色，Loki抬起手在阳光下看从指间滑落的水流，热水从头顶浇下冲走夏季的炎热，这种热意是舒适而轻松的，他从空调作用格外凉爽的教学楼里迎着太阳走出来后就一直想冲回出租屋洗去身上的汗和疲惫。

这种时候就适合大脑放空，随着水珠在身体上流动放任思绪和这些调皮的小家伙们一样四处乱窜。然后，刚才离开的那个身影突然又出现在眼前。

他这个相处了三个月的合租室友。

一个大学生无法支付一间公寓的租金选择和别人合租，听起来合情合理并且非常正常，Loki就是这样，尽管合租后的房租也没有便宜到哪里去。但是看看他的临时室友Thor，这不正常。

不是Loki不正常，是Thor不正常。Loki今年十八岁，刚成年，家不在本地，这种合租生活比住宿舍已经好上不少，安静，自由，虽然依旧需要容忍和陌生人共同生活，不过最基本的私人空间还是有的，无论如何都比少见的双人宿舍条件优越。但对于一个工作将近十年的人来说，这简直有些过于好笑。最合理的解释就是Thor手头没钱，或者去掉手头两个字也行，不然稍微有点存款也不至于和他挤在一间房子里，哪怕没有房产自己整租也比合租愉快太多。Loki不知道Thor的职业，但是大概猜得出来收入不高。虽然，虽然这个小区治安好物业管理认真又地处城市中心，离他的学校还有Thor上班的公司近，但这还是合租，一个将近三十（Loki没有过问Thor的年龄）工作多年的老男人和他这个刚步入大学的新生合租？

没本事的老男人。

Loki哼笑一声，冲掉身上沐浴露的泡沫，关掉水随便擦拭了一下湿漉漉的头发，穿上浴袍走出卫生间。

他将头发吹至半干，又把空调温度稍微调高了一点，最后把换下的衣物分类丢进洗衣机，倒够洗衣剂和除菌液之后摁下按钮，洗衣机滚动的声音将他从潮气还未完全散开的浴室赶了出去。

该做的家务似乎都解决了，Thor才打扫过客厅，Loki只需要管好自己那一亩三分地上的琐事。洗衣任务结束，接下来没课不需要再去学校，离晚饭时间也有很久，Loki在自己的衣柜前犹豫了一会儿，最后还是打开衣柜里的一个箱子，从中取出了那件衣服。

黑色绒面布料搭配点缀胸前的蕾丝花边，折叠收起看不出具体样式，但根据放在衣服旁边的配饰，不难猜出那究竟是什么。Loki想了一下，把衣服又放了回去，这次把整个箱子拿出来放在床上。

他又从床头柜里取出了几个瓶瓶罐罐和另外一个包装精巧的小盒子，一同放在那个内里垫着粉色羽绒的箱子里。

接下来的几天，这个房间里只有他一个人。

Loki抱着那个箱子走到客厅，茶几上还躺着一张孤零零的小纸片，上面是Thor潦草但仍然优雅的字迹，这大概是Thor为数不多的优点之一，字写得很好看。

他把那张纸条揉成团扔进垃圾桶里，这才发现Thor出门的时候把垃圾带了出去，现在还没有套垃圾袋，那个小破纸团在桶里晃荡两下，没了动静。

这大概算是Thor为数不多的另一个优点，爱干净，不然Loki都不知道这日子得怎么过了，一个三十多岁不洗袜子不换衣服不爱干净不洗澡不洗碗的同居室友？要真遇上Loki大概只剩下杀人分尸这一个选项。

开玩笑，他管都不会管，只要不化身狼人对月鬼哭狼嚎或者动次打次蹦迪，又或者大半夜不睡觉连麦打游戏大声骂街，在不影响他睡眠质量的前提下他都可以忍受。不过那样他就得自动放弃客厅这个公共空间并且要求对方每个星期请家政打扫卫生。

然而Thor很爱干净，工作不忙的时候还会下厨做几个菜，拉上并不想和他坐一个桌子吃饭的Loki共进晚餐，当然，碗筷也是他洗，虽然Loki不好意思觉得自己应该做些什么，然而并不能抢得过Thor。

好吧，这几天也没什么好吃的饭只能自己做或者叫外卖，但这都不是现在的重点。

Thor出门之前告诉Loki两件事，第一件是他下个月就会搬走，第二件事是他这几天要出差。

如果不是刚好碰上，Loki就是从那张破纸条上得知，不过没什么差别，他并不怎么在意。

这也不对，他还是在意的，不过在意的不是这件事。

Thor不在家的这几天——不对那叫出租屋——Loki可以做许多他平时无法做的事。想到这Loki的心跳微微加速，下意识地夹紧大腿，按捺不住的欲望让他决定给自己倒了杯水冷静一下。

他刚抓上客厅的窗帘，随后意识到了什么，走到Thor的房前站定。

合租之后他们定过一系列的规矩，比如说每人隔一周负责公共区域的卫生打扫，比如说卫生间淋浴室的使用时间，还有电视机的使用以及电费如何分摊，至于不用定规矩就知道的，比如说，当自己离开出租屋前会给卧室上锁。

所以，Loki对于能不能进去其实没有抱太大希望，虽然他好像没有听见锁门的声音，但是Thor在自己刚进门时就着急要走，估计早就准备好了一切。

Loki的心跳比之前更快了，那种感觉类似于打开考试卷面对上面鲜红的分数前，紧张，莫名激动，呼吸困难，满怀期待又想逃避一走了之，等待一个令人振奋的结果却又害怕答案不尽人意。他握住门把手，在按下去之前他感觉到自己在发抖，兴奋到发抖，他又不确定是否该这样打开潘多拉魔盒。

最好这个门是锁上的，Thor最好给他把这个门锁好别让自己有机会进去，别让他进去，Thor一定会后悔的，这个蠢货一定会……

门被他推开了。

他就站在那个只有偶尔坐在沙发上无意瞥见过内部构造的房间里。

和他想象中的差不多整洁，就是没有太多装饰，墙壁上也没有贴任何东西不过可以看到一些胶带痕迹，估计是以前的住客留下的，这让Loki莫名得到了心理安慰，他的房间里没有这些其他人留下的讨厌存在证明。Thor的房间色调是黑色，这其实没让Loki意外或者觉得压抑，偶尔Thor没有关门的时候他可以看到床单的颜色，不过他从来没有进去过，他还是会尽量保持边界感。

鬼扯，Loki,你就是在鬼扯，你要是有边界感，现在会推开人家关好的房门吗？你要是有边界感，为什么会有那些想法？

Loki的心脏狂跳，一时间不知道是该走进去还是推出去当无事发生，可是门已经推开了，接下来的至少72小时除去睡眠时间，他每分每秒都会问自己那个问题。

他到底要不要进去。

这扇门早已形同虚设，而他无法抗拒这个诱惑。

离开前这间房的主人拉上了第一层的纱帘，Loki把那个箱子放到了Thor的床上，关上门拉好真正起作用的布艺窗帘将房间外的一切光亮遮了个严严实实，黑色实在过于遮光，Loki茫然地看着下午就陷入黑暗的卧室，实际上他除了黑暗什么也看不到。

他打开了手机的手电筒，在床头附近的墙壁摸索一阵，终于找到了灯的开关，接下来对刚处在黑暗中的Loki来说过于刺眼的光亮在眼前炸开，Loki忍不住骂了句脏话。眼睛短暂的不适应没有什么太大问题，真正让Loki不知所措的是这个灯实在是太亮了。

这也太难为情了一点。

Loki抿着嘴唇犹豫许究，最后咬牙切齿地坐到Thor的床上，把箱子里的东西一件一件掏出来。

他的视线扫过Thor的书桌，中间位置摆放的笔记本电脑不见踪影估计是Thor出差带走了，而令他停下动作的是桌子上的三个盒子。那三个盒子的摆放过于随意，和这间卧室的整体风格实在相差过多，他忍不住想要走过去看个究竟。

那三个盒子里边装着三块手表，有一个里边空无一物，这显然是Thor出行前匆忙挑选之后没来得及收拾。得到答案之后Loki自觉无聊地转身回到箱子边，然后意识到，好像有哪里不太对劲。

他又仔细地凑近表盒看了看，然后脸色变得非常奇怪。

虽然他没有什么鉴定能力，但仅仅看上面的标志就知道这几块表绝对价值不菲。

那么问题来了，一个愿意花费大价钱在手表上的人，一个显然对生活品味有特定追求的人，会选择图便宜和一个陌生男大学生合租吗？

说不定是因为超前消费导致穷得响叮当，但Loki觉得没有那么简单。

如果他现在打开Thor的衣柜，去看那些衣服的标签，他大概就能得到些答案，但理智告诉他不能这么做。

他没必要带有如此偏见来看待Thor，看待这个对他照顾有加的室友，解释他这令人作呕的恶意只有一个理由。

他喜欢Thor。

不过Thor不喜欢他。

也不是不喜欢，作为室友还时不时凑一起打个游戏，显然在这个层面上Thor勉强算是喜欢他。

可惜，他想要得到的回应不是这样的。

也不止于此，Thor对自己有那么些意思，这一点上他比Thor想得聪明太多。时不时故意忘拿浴袍洗完澡带着水汽直接走出来，那如同神像雕塑的身材就这样毫无遮掩地暴露在Loki眼前；穿着那件能够露出他近乎完美的肱二头肌的背心躺在沙发上，看到Loki从卧室出来装作不经意地询问早饭想吃什么；还有那些若有若无让人浮想联翩又自觉多情的肢体触碰……

倘若不是Loki对别人的示好向来敏感，他都会像任何这个老男人以前看中的猎物那样犹豫不定，被他那张俊美的脸和诱人身材以及各种恰到好处不显殷勤的照顾勾得五迷三道，痴傻地一头栽进陷阱里去。

嘿醒醒吧，蠢货，他根本不喜欢你，不过是图你年轻图你脑子不好使。

Loki勾起一抹嘲弄的微笑，将浴袍的系带解开。

他当然看不起Thor，要么这是只有所图谋还藏不好尾巴的老狐狸，要么这就是个神经大条年近三十除了长相满分其余一事无成的废物老男人。

当然，更有可能是个三十岁一事无成还想睡小男孩的废物老男人。

无论哪一种，Loki都有充分理由和资本看不起Thor。

这都不是重点，重点是Thor要过几天才会回来。

他将衣服全部脱下，放进已经掏空的箱子里，然后展开那件神神秘秘的黑色衣服。

称为黑色情趣内衣更为恰当。

面红耳赤的感觉灼烧着Loki的神经，他捏紧那薄薄的布料，绒面质地粗糙，蕾丝和接口似乎随时都会开线，廉价感不用触摸只看那僵硬的轮廓就能知晓，但廉价感搭配蹩脚的房间让这件用于诱惑性伴侣的情趣内衣看起来更加色情。

在脑内挣扎许久终于下定决心将它穿在身上。

这件情趣内衣是买那几个玩具的时候卖家赠送的，他大概看过几个评价，“男朋友很喜欢，看得眼睛都直啦！”“非常满意，老公很喜欢”之类的，热恋情侣怎么都会令对方喜欢，但仿佛真的能够帮助性生活不和谐的夫妻重燃欲火，这就令Loki有些想笑了。不过他没有拒绝，谁也没有资格让他穿上这种服饰祈求怜爱，不过是想看看在自己身上会怎么样，Loki倒是期待这种意味露骨的情趣内衣能让自己等会儿更爽一些。

现在Loki知道那是什么了。

他就像个站在街边每一辆车停下都弯腰露出乳房卖弄风骚的廉价妓女。多少钱一晚？50一炮，不过150可以包夜，够优惠了吧先生？然后他走上那个肮脏的汽车或者卡车，被带向一个未知的位置和未来，长期营养不良头发枯黄缺乏钙质补充的可怜妓女，靠忍受嫖客各种奇怪性癖和更为可怜本就不该存在的短小阴茎赚取费用，那上面还不知道有多少病菌，淋病梅毒艾滋病尖锐湿疣还有散发着恶臭的包皮垢，安全套都无法阻止那些病毒穿过，然后那些恶心腥臭的液体射在橡胶套之中，藏在胸罩里的钞票彻底到手，不过还要被无耻的皮条客抽取一半以上。当然还有另一种可能，碰到的不是个阳痿活烂的嫖客，而是一个连环杀人狂魔，不是开膛手杰克也是自信心不足只能对这些无人在意的性工作者下手，或是认为这些道德败坏者该死的精神洁癖“清道夫”，谢谢麻烦先杀死嫖客吧，没有这些贱人没有贫穷哪来的妓女呢。那种场面更为惨烈了，折磨，疼痛，死亡，过度杀戮，总之基本上没有任何好下场。

不能再想了，他要吐了。

Loki及时打住自己一路狂奔的思维，将自己揪回这间其实还说得过去的房间。

行吧那就是被Thor的车吸引停下，带到这间破房子穿上仗着衣服是黑色无法看清四处崩开的线头的情趣内衣，在这张床上表演一下自慰。虽然，Loki压根没见过Thor的车长什么样，他甚至不知Thor有没有车，他这是非法入侵而不是应召，下流而无耻地趁着室友不在窜到房间里意淫。

尽管这间卧室里没有镜子，他倒不必直面自己就近是什么模样，这当然也是弊端之一，颈环应该没有歪，但是头上的兔耳朵就不知道会戴成什么蠢样子了。

Loki低头看着自己的手，犹豫之后又扯下黑色蕾丝手套和皮革颈圈换成白色领结和状似衬衣袖的手环，他坐在Thor的床上挂好过膝吊带袜的卡扣，再尝试着拨弄了几下兔耳朵，最后还是抵不过内心的欲望，在Thor的房间里找找有没有镜子。

卧室总归是有面镜子的吧？卫生间的镜子只能看到上半身，Thor又不可能每一天都站在客厅的镜子前整理衣服，这间房子里肯定该有一面。

Loki找了半天终于打开衣柜，不出所料那里有一面穿衣镜。

他小心翼翼地拉开，这时候他有点后悔刚才把手套脱掉，不然自己就不用担心会不会在镜面上留下指纹之类的痕迹，虽然等这出荒诞剧结束他肯定要把这间卧室恢复原样。

镜子拉开了，里边反射出的景象让Loki有几秒忘记了呼吸。

他的皮肤很白，健康的白之中还透着些许粉红的血色，可以想象他的皮肤和黑色的蕾丝内衣形成了多大的反差，而收腰紧身勾勒身姿的情趣内衣穿在身上的色情表现就如此直接得出现在他的眼前。将近至肩头的乌黑发丝还没有干透，扫在裸露的锁骨上带来些许凉意，但这间卧室的空调在他进入时才开启，现在温度还未降下来，这些清凉反而让他觉得舒服。

头顶一边折起的兔耳朵反而没什么问题，Loki调整穿胸部的钢圈，然后他意识到这件情趣内衣居然还是所谓的聚拢款，硬生生将他没怎么发育的胸挤出了一个通常象征性感的乳沟。

太羞耻了，羞耻又新奇。

Loki触碰到那处刻意的隆起，轻微用力捏了捏，奇怪又可爱的触感就在他的手掌之下传来。他的胸部可能就是比其他男性稍微明显一点，凸起的弧度过于平缓，哪怕只是穿着衬衣都不会让人起疑心，可Loki知道那是他的乳房。但从来没有见过这样，这样看起来漂亮又性感的乳房会出现在他的身上，哪怕这只是膈得人不舒服的聚拢效果。

他看得出神，身体自觉地泛起一层羞红，又扬起下巴对这样的自己非常满意。

他就是这么好看，就是这么让人移不开视线。

这没什么值得感到羞耻，他的手顺着腰际向下，想象这是Thor的手掌在他的身上游走。Loki知道自己的优势，Thor也就是被他的外表吸引，便觉得用那么多年的阅历可以轻松拿下这个美丽而色情的躯体，可惜如意算盘打得响并没有任何用处。

真可惜，这个老混蛋看不见，看不见这些他心心念念想要窥见的肉体，也不可能隔着这层廉价布料触碰自己的肌肤。Thor会喜欢这双吊带袜的，只用下半身思考的话怎样都会喜欢，反正Thor想睡他，这如果落在老男人眼里就是邀请。

Loki更加满意了，他的眼睛对着镜子笑出一个可爱乖巧的弧度。

Thor不知道自己对他那些手段了如指掌，这个愚蠢的猎人在碰到另一个捕猎者之后终于碰了一鼻子灰，现在准备夹着尾巴灰溜溜地逃走。

他们两个各怀心思，都指望付出那一点点可笑的代价换取对方的迷恋，以及更加值当的报酬。

Thor想要用他比Loki多活的这些年积累出的经验换取占有这个涉世未深的肉体，那些照顾和像是雄鸟求偶般炫耀身材都是用于勾引的陷阱，最好能换来这个年轻灵魂的痴迷于爱意，从此Loki就可以任由控制，如果他想，Loki就是他的奴隶。老男人就爱这套，也就会这套，用那些没什么用的狗屁经验试图弥补性能力缺失，用所谓“有趣的灵魂”糊弄自己的穷酸，而那些年轻人总是不长脑子以为遇见所谓的真爱，殊不知拆开表象全是填充假象的棉絮。

虽然说，Loki见过Thor的阴茎，比那些视频里让女人或是其他男人发出奇怪叫声的男优还要硕大，也很符合他的偏好。

但谁知道是不是中看不中用呢，这个老男人都快三十了。

Loki恶意地哼笑几声，关上镜子和衣柜，掀开被子钻了进去。他将纸巾从取出，然后把碍事的箱子推到床的另一边，抽出一挞纸叠好放在身下。他可没有想给Thor洗床单的意思，钻进别人的被窝里自慰就已经够寡廉鲜耻的了，留下什么痕迹实在过于出格。

他揉弄了一下渐渐立起的阴茎当作安抚，然后在被子的覆盖之下分开双腿，探进下身最隐秘的地方。那是他最不为人知晓的秘密，现在就毫无保留地展现在Thor的床上，还是可惜，Thor回来之后盖着这床被子也不会知道在这里曾经发生过什么令他着迷疯狂的故事。

润滑液挤在玩具上，他将吮吸头包裹住那截应当称为阴蒂的性器官，然后打开电源，马达运作的声音响起，震动稍微挑起了兴致，那个模拟吮吸的玩具开始尽心尽力地满足Loki越来越剧烈的欲望。

他又调了档，酥麻的感觉比任何一次手动抚慰都来得剧烈和绵长。硅胶材料和润滑液轻轻拍打他的阴蒂，甚至带起一阵咕噜噜的水声，Loki难得面红耳赤起来，但将自己的大腿敞得更开了，控制不住臀部肌肉发力将下身往吮吸器上送去。他开始胡乱地叫起来，不用小玩具时几乎不会发出声音的他克制不住自己的呻吟，然后在快感愈发强烈之下他又调高了挡位，在那剧烈震动的一瞬间他尖叫着迎来第一次高潮。

这只是刚开始而已。

他的阴道因为这次高潮湿润起来，但还是到达不了能够插入按摩棒的程度。Loki掀开被子，他实在是难以控制自己腿弓起的高度防止润滑液沾在被单上，只好将自己从开档裤中裸露的下身彻底暴露在空气当中。Thor不会看到，但是Loki还是有一阵莫名的窥伺感，然而仍然在阴蒂上刺激的按摩玩具用快感将这些自作多情的介意挤走，阴茎被内衣束缚而委屈地勃起，兔女郎向不存在的观众卖弄他娇嫩诱惑的花蕾，Loki幻想着Thor就在看着他，注视着他躺在这里张开大腿，看着他情趣内衣在胯间的裂缝和他阴茎之下的那道裂缝。

第二次高潮来得太快，Loki还没有做好准备，一股温热的液体已经喷溅出来，如果不是垫在屁股下的纸巾，Thor的床单就要被他分泌的淫水打湿，甚至会渗到床垫之中。Loki又挤了些润滑剂，这次他终于探进他很少造访的花穴，害羞着收拢的穴口向来难以进入，Loki在低速震动再次放松身体后才挤进去了一根手指。

漫长的扩张之后，他终于能够在润滑下将另一个柔软小玩具塞进阴道中，其实最终也没能通过这种方式体验到多少快乐。这是他第一次刺激阴道，不出所料跳蛋找不到敏感点在穴道内胡乱震动，存在感不小但没什么特别的感觉。只能算是一次不怎么成功的尝试，Loki也没指望第一次就能体验到双重快感，阴蒂高潮就已经够让他享受的了。

空闲的那只手下意识揉弄着乳房，在快感一次又一次冲刷之下隔着那些还算柔软的蕾丝按摩在布料之下鼓起的阴茎，没几下之后Loki脚趾蜷缩颤抖着射了出来。他的阴蒂也再次迎来高潮，那个柔软小巧的跳蛋因为再度润滑险些滑出，在穴口撑得他感到一阵酸胀，那种滋味说不上舒服，但是两个不应该同时存在得性器官一起高潮带来的快感让他大脑一片空白。之后怎样关掉跳蛋和吮吸器他都没了记忆，就这样理所应当地沉沉睡去，再次醒来时已经到了晚上。

他爬起来大概收拾了一下床上乱七八糟的东西还有废纸，夹着置入体内的跳蛋脱掉已经被他弄湿的情趣内衣，重新换上浴袍走出Thor的房间。

他刚醒来时看了眼手机上的消息，老男人无事献殷勤更加明显了，给他发了个定位说自己现在准备登机，顺便问他吃过饭没有。

神经病，又不是你男朋友，操这么多心干什么。

Loki没有将那个箱子拿走，只是把使用过的玩具清理消毒，然后把这件兔女郎情趣内衣洗干净晾在房间内——他可没那个胆量把这件情趣内衣晾在阳台上，这十几块钱做工简陋的玩意估计本身就不能穿几次，那些线头开得更长了，都不知道能不能坚持到下一次穿。

随便吃了些速食品当作晚饭，Loki的目光落在那间房门虚掩的卧室，负罪感又冒了出来。

嘿，你这种行为和小偷有什么差别呢？小偷是偷偷拿走别人的东西，你是钻进被窝里手淫，要比哪个行为更下贱，还真是一时难分出胜负。

火辣辣的灼烧感在他的脊背上乱窜，Loki倒在自己床上，回复Thor发来的消息。

-睡了一觉，才吃完。

估计Thor已经登机了，Loki关上手机屏幕。不仅刚睡了一觉，还是在你的床上自慰喷水最后累得不行睡了一觉，不过你最好还是别知道了。

Loki被自己的补充回答逗笑了。

屏幕忽然亮起，Thor发来了一个大哭表情，解释他的飞机晚点了，现在还在候机。

他们随便闲聊了几句，Loki困得手机差点砸在鼻梁上，于是洗漱完倒头就睡，Thor之后发来的一堆消息一条都没回。

等他第二天再醒来那些消息已经冷却，Loki看到了也不知道该如何回复，就当自己没看见。

他难得有了放纵的机会，以前只能借用洗衣机运作时的巨大声响来遮掩自己在房间里用吮吸器的声音，现在只有他一个人，他穿着另一套白色内衣含着跳蛋在房子里乱窜，当然主要还是在Thor的房间里。沙发的空间太过公共了，虽然这是他和Thor合租后换的新沙发，但他还是抗拒坐在上面打开大腿玩弄自己的私处。

Thor下个月就要离开，然后呢？会有一个新室友，一个不知道自己在这张床上干过什么下流事情的新室友，不知道这间出租屋里曾经可能上演过什么淫乱剧目的新室友。

不是什么好事。

Loki将自己用Thor的被子裹紧，他没有拉上窗帘，虽然他穿成这样但现在性欲并不强烈，他就在思考一堆有的没的，最后闷声闷气地笑了起来。

他和Thor是一种人。

他甚至连付出都不想，仗着年轻漂亮，想要闪耀的宝石想要贴心的照顾，想要一个所谓的王子骑着骏马迎接，还有只在故事中存在的真爱。

他们同样贪婪，都在做着白日梦。

不过Loki的妄想早在几年前就戛然而止，相信童话的时间过去，他渴望的东西变得越来越切合实际，钱，权力，还有性，于是也渐渐知晓指望另外一个人有多么可笑。

而Thor，Thor也没有那么喜欢他。

那只是用于助兴的意淫而已，他知道Thor对自己的真实想法是什么。一个没有长久拥有价值的漂亮玩偶，睡到就是赚到，没睡到能饱饱眼福也不错，Thor这个年纪的老男人想要的无非一种人——能被婚姻“美好誓言”蒙骗的可怜女人，头昏脑胀带着全家的资源支持他们这些实际上毫无用处的蠢男人，婚后立刻生孩子最好一男一女，能工作赚钱还要照顾孩子打扫卫生。

他不在Thor的未来计划当中，Thor也在他这不过是个长相帅气能讨他欢心的路人甲。

在肉欲层面上互相渴望，在现实层面上互相瞧不上。

然后一切都会在向来纸醉金迷而转瞬即逝的夏天迎来结局。

Thor告诉他是明天回来。那就明天再收拾好了，还来得及再爽一爽。

Loki不知道这是多么大的错误。

至少直接睡在Thor床上的时候还没有意识到。

醒来决定再搞一次的他也没意识到。思来想去还是觉得兔子那套比较可爱，于是又换上那件第一天穿的情趣内衣，这次他戴上了之前换下来的手套和颈链。

再次扩张之后Loki掏出了另一只玩具，那是既可以刺激阴蒂又能在体内震动的按摩棒，Loki看着这个玩意陷入沉思，自己之前买那么多玩具干嘛，这一个不就涵盖了其他所有用途吗！

不过别的小玩具颜色还有触感各不相同，Loki撇了撇嘴，将这个从未使用过的新玩具涂上厚厚一层润滑液，撑开穴口将尾端用于置入的震动棒塞了进去，然后扭转角度让吮吸口接触到阴蒂。

接下来的发展方向和他忐忑的希冀中一样崩坏，开关打开没过几秒钟他就尖叫着潮喷，蜷缩着身体承受过载的快感，高潮过后持续的刺激让他失神地张开嘴，Loki没有注意到唾液就在这无意识地状态中顺着嘴角流下。

他也没有注意到外面房门打开的声音。

这也不怪Loki沉浸在玩具带来的浪潮中没有听到，Thor想着这么早回来估计Loki还在睡觉，于是压低一切声音避免打扰到他。

然后Thor一进家门就听到了一连串呻吟尖叫。

Thor一瞬间愣住，那个声音实在过于娇媚，他当然知道那是在干什么，脸色先于他的大脑反应变得异常难堪。

估计是趁他不在，Loki把他的女朋友带到这来住了。

这其实并不违反规定。

也很正常。

但是这几句毫无用处的自我解释让他的脸色更加难看，不过，Thor也知道自己没有资格指责些什么，他的同居室友带了女友回来亲热，他要是说些什么估计还能得到Loki毫不客气地回敬：大叔，你也可以带女朋友或者男朋友回来，离我的房间远一点别在沙发上做就行。

Thor放下行李，给自己倒了一杯水，然后他意识到这声音过于耳熟。

是Loki。

然后，Thor感觉自己彻底被泼了一盆冰水，浇得透心凉。

看来不是女朋友，是男朋友啊。

Thor麻木地想道。

这么说来Loki肯定是看出了自己的那些示好，聪明如Loki又怎么可能看不出来呢，只不过不好回绝，毕竟抬头不见低头见，闹得不愉快对谁都没有好处。所以，尽管对自己的那些举动无奈或是厌烦，Loki只是装作没看出来，这样对谁都好，善解人意地掩盖了那些难堪。

所以说Loki不回他的消息也很好解释了，Thor揉了揉太阳穴，最后只能叹气。

他确实没有在这些事情上吃过亏，也基本上没有追过人，通常都是他喜欢的人也喜欢他，比他喜欢对方的程度还要炽热，所以水到渠成一拍即合。

所以，Thor确实在这碰了一个软钉子。

他一阵心烦，推着箱子向自己的房间走去，然后，终于，他终于意识到了最大的问题。

那些声音是从他的房间里钻出来的。

Thor觉得自己都要凝固了，石化也行，总之就是手搭在门把手上彻底愣住，然后是怒不可遏的火焰在空中发出一声爆炸似的声响，愤怒让他的理智几乎彻底丧失。

有病吧，讨厌他那些不明显的追求直说不行吗？跑别人房间里做爱算什么狗屁耀武扬威？

Thor猛地打开房门，突然出现的光亮让躺在床上的人愣了一下，他也同样再次愣住。

Loki的手还握着那根按摩棒，惊慌之下摁错了按钮，突然提高的频率让挣扎坐起身体的他被迫停下动作，在Thor震惊的目光之中被自己的小玩具操得说不出话，然后，就在下一秒，Loki又尖叫起来。

他高潮了，就在他的室友兼性幻想对象的注视之下，在这张属于对方的床上。

那道白光闪过，前所未有的眩晕感让他栽倒在床上，他差点昏过去。

等他回过神来自己就在Thor的怀抱之中，在意识到情况不妙之后Loki立刻绷紧身体，然后感觉到更加不对劲。

插在他身体里刚才疯狂震动的小玩具呢？！

“不如告诉我一下，你用这种按摩棒在我的房间里做什么呢，小兔子？”

他缓缓抬起头，对上Thor似笑非笑的表情。然后，这个老男人还故意晃了晃手中的情趣用具，上面沾满了各种晶莹黏稠的液体。

Loki觉得自己还是昏过去比较好。

TBC.


End file.
